


KageHina Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Only One Bed, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was only one bed...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	1. Only One Bed

“You guys have to share a bed,” Daichi casually said after they had arrived at the hotel.

The words echoed through Kageyama’s mind like a broken record. 

He and Hinata laid in bed, side by side. The room they were in was quiet as ever and only the light sound of breathing could be heard. The two of them had just gotten back from a game and they were tired but still somehow restless. 

Kageyama’s mind was flooded with thoughts about how he and Hinata were supposed to share a bed together. It made him nervous. He and Hinata were friends of course and they’d known each other for years but they’d never shared a bed or done anything else as intimate as that. He didn’t mind having to share but the simple thought of it made his heart beat just a little bit faster.

“Hey Kageyama,” Hinata said after a few minutes of them laying down in silence. “What are you thinking about?”

He had a curious tone to his voice as he turned on his side to get a better look at his friend.

Kageyama wanted to tell him. He wanted to let it all out about how he was nervous to sleep beside him, how his heart beat just a little bit faster every time Hinata looked at him, and how he might have been falling in love with him. 

But he couldn’t. 

“Nothing for you to worry about, idiot just go to sleep.”

As soon as he said it, he immediately regretted it as he cursed himself for being so mean. He never intended to be that way, it was just how he was. He never understood how to talk to people and be social. It was always so difficult for him.

“I just wanted to know geez,” Hinata replied back, not really phased by Kageyama’s behavior. “If you’re that annoyed I can just sleep somewhere else.”

Hinata moved to get up but was met with Kageyama grabbing his hand and pulling him back down. They were now facing each other, their faces close enough to where their noses were almost touching.

Kageyama blushed and looked Hinata in the eyes. 

“I never said I wanted you to leave.”

Hinata noticed the blush on Kageyama’s face and he blushed too, noticing their closeness. They stared at each other for a few moments, almost challenging each other to look away first. But when neither of them did, Hinata came a little bit closer and pressed his lips against Kageyama’s.

At first Kageyama was shocked but he quickly kissed back and ran his fingers through Hinata’s bright orange hair. It was soft and fluffy like a cloud, almost exactly how he had expected it to be.

He shifted their position to where Hinata was below Kageyama, looking up at him with his big brown eyes. He then kissed him deeper than before and cupped his cheek as he did so.

Kageyama whispered Hinata’s name in between kisses before eventually pulling away. Hinata was out of breath but Kageyama could tell that he enjoyed every second of what had just happened between them. He knew that Hinata had to have felt the sparks too. It was like magic.

“I think I love you Hinata.”

He shut his eyes tight immediately after saying the words. Because of this, he didn’t see the bright smile that made its way onto Hinata’s face or how his eyes sparkled.

“I love you too Kageyama…”

He then paused and shook his head.

“Can I call you Tobio?”

Kageyama opened his eyes and was met with a blush that mirrored his own. Hardly anyone called him Tobio so he was a bit shy but he of course agreed.

“Of course you can Shoyo.”


	2. Thunderstorms

A loud boom of thunder sounded from outside of Hinata’s window, awakening him with a jump. At first it didn’t occur to him what the sound was but when it happened again, he quickly hid under his covers. Out of all the scary things in the world, thunder probably scared him the most. It was just so loud and creepy that he couldn’t stand listening to it.

He tried to think happy thoughts so that he wouldn’t be so scared when the thunder sounded again. He thought of the moment where he and his volleyball team won against Shiratorizawa for starters, then he thought about other things that made him happy. Things like meat buns and the idea of growing taller.

It comforted him a little bit to think of these but ultimately, he still felt quite terrified. The booming thunder kept going off and they sounded like gunshots, something that scared Hinata even more. 

“It’s just thunder,” he said to himself. “It’s not going to hurt you.” He hugged himself and took deep breaths, trying not to panic. There had been times in the past where he really freaked out and even had a panic attack because of the thunder. But he was trying not to let that happen again. He didn’t want to feel so weak.

But when the sound of the thunder came again, he screamed.

Tears fell down his face and he shut his eyes tight, hiccuping and sniffling. He could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming from outside of his hotel room. 

He and Kageyama were vacationing together and they were staying in separate hotel rooms. It was supposed to be a fun week of them trying new things and hanging out together but instead he was stuck, wallowing in his own fear. It made him feel sick.

He didn’t want to be so weak but he just couldn’t help what he was afraid of. And he also couldn’t help the fact that he was drowning in that fear.

“Hinata?”

He heard the sound of Kageyama opening his door and calling out his name. It surprised him just a bit but he uncovered himself from his blanket and squinted his eyes to see through the darkness. A silhouette could be seen coming closer to him. 

“Kageyama?” He asked before pausing, contemplating what to say next. “C-can you stay here with me. The thunder is scary.”

He watched as the silhouette came closer. Eventually, in the light of the moon, he could see Kageyama’s face. It comforted him a little bit and he felt just a tiny bit less scared.

Kageyama covered himself with the blanket and laid down, face to face with Hinata. The sound of his heavy breathing could be heard. 

“I-“

Hinata was about to say something but was cut off by another loud boom of thunder. He squealed and came closer to Kageyama, wrapping his arms around him in fear. 

Kageyama was a bit caught off guard by the sudden affection but he awkwardly held Hinata to make sure he knew that he cared. In all honesty, he was pretty scared by the thunder too and he had come to Hinata’s room because he wanted to see if Hinata felt the same.

Turns out, he did.

“Hey Hinata,” he said after a while of them sitting in silence. “I’m pretty scared by the thunder too but I’m here for you. If you’re scared then I’ll do my best to make you feel better.”

His cheeks heated up at his own words but thankfully Hinata wasn’t able to see in the darkness of the night. 

“Thank you Kageyama,” he said back. The smile in his voice could be heard.

Kageyama smiled too and brought Hinata’s head closer to his chest, stroking his hair. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t imagined the two of them in this situation before. He’d dreamt about being in such close proximity with Hinata and now it was finally happening. His heart beat just a little bit faster because of this.

Hinata could feel it too but he didn’t question it. His heart was also beating faster and he could feel his cheeks heating up. 

“Kageyama…” he said, trailing off.

“Yes?”

Hinata hesitated before saying, “Let’s stay like this forever.”

Kageyama was surprised at his words but it made him smile nonetheless.

“Okay Hinata,” he said softly.

The two of them laid in bed for a little while longer, listening to the comforting sounds of each other’s breathing. For the first time in a long time, they both felt content with where they were. There wasn’t any fighting going on between them, no back and forth arguing, or anything else like that. They were just content and happy.

It felt like this was where they were always supposed to be, comforting each other and loving each other. It was a wonder why they wasted so much time arguing with each other when they could have been snuggling instead.

“We should go dancing in the rain when this is all over,” Hinata said with a smile.

Kageyama only chuckled.

Despite not liking thunder, both of them really loved the rain and being in it. Especially if there was someone to share it with.

The sound of thunder went off one more time, however, Hinata didn’t get scared this time. Both him and Kageyama just laid there, enjoying each other’s company.

“I love you Kageyama,” Hinata said suddenly. “I’ve always been afraid to say it but it’s true. I love you.”

He came even closer to Kageyama to where their noses were touching before he leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was soft at first but it slowly grew more passionate as Hinata entangled his fingers in Kageyama’s hair. 

Kageyama easily kissed back, adding tongue to the mix and caressing Hinata’s cheek with his thumb. When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless and staring into each other’s eyes.

“I always wanted to do that,” Hinata said.

Kageyama pecked Hinata on the lips before saying, “I love you too Hinata,”

Hinata only smiled before going in for another kiss.


	3. Ferris Wheel Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has smut, please proceed with caution

“Come on come on,” Kageyama whispered to himself as he tossed his rings at the thick bottles across from him. He wasn’t very good at carnival games but he promised Hinata that he would win him a giant stuffed animal if he went on the scary roller coaster with him. And since Hinata had fulfilled his end of the deal, Kageyama couldn’t go back on his.

“You can do it babe!” He yelled as Kageyama tossed a ring and landed it on the bottle.

Even though he wasn’t usually very good at these kinds of games, he was doing a lot better since it was all for Hinata.

“And…” he tossed the last ring and let it land on the bottle. “Yes!” He smiled, showing all his teeth and looked at Daichi who was behind the stand. Daichi smiled at Kageyama and Hinata’s happiness and took the giant stuffed bear off of its hook.

“Here you are Hinata,” he said as he handed over the bear. “Thanks for coming to my booth.” He waved goodbye to them and started setting up the booth for the next customers.

“Thank you so much Tobio,” Hinata said with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eyes. “I love my bear.” He hugged it tightly against his chest and nuzzled his face into it.

Kageyama gave a small smile. “Want me to hold it for you?” He asked. 

Hinata shook his head.

“No, I want to hold it in my arms and show it off to everyone,” he gushed. “I’ll let everyone know that I have the best boyfriend ever.”

He held up his bear and spun it around.

Kageyama blushed slightly at the actions of his boyfriend and looked away. Even though the two of them had been together for a few months, he still felt nervous at certain things that Hinata did. Though it wasn’t a bad nervous it was more like an excited kind of nervous. 

“So what are you gonna name him?” he asked quietly.

Hinata thought about it for a second before a huge smile broke out onto his face. “I think I’ll call him Tobio since he’s so cute and cuddly.” He looked down at the bear then back up at Kageyama.

If Kageyama wasn’t nervous before, he definitely was now as his light blush turned into a dark red one and he covered his face trying not to show his embarrassment.

Hinata noticed this and giggled. 

“You’re so cute Tobio,” he said with a grin. “Especially when you blush, you’re just so adorable like that. I wish I could make you blush like this more often.” He held his bear in one arm and used the other to gently pry Kageyama’s hands away from his face. When his hands were off his face, he noticed that Kageyama still had a deep blush and a blank expression.

Hinata leaned up and kissed him absentmindedly before holding his bear with both hands again and smiling.

“Let’s go on the Ferris wheel,” he said. “I’ll give you more kisses when we’re up there.” 

Kageyama held his fingers over his lips and muttered an “okay” before following Hinata up.

Once they were on the Ferris wheel, Hinata turned to Kageyama, setting his bear off to the side. They were ascending and he wanted to give his boyfriend a kiss as soon as they got to the very top. So he wrapped his arms around Kageyama and started leaning closer. When they finally reached the top, he crashed his lips down onto his.

The kiss felt like magic as they sat in the cold air with the carnival music playing from below and the lights from the attractions illuminating their faces. Kageyama slipped his tongue in as they kissed and held the back of Hinata’s head. 

Hinata eventually slipped into Kageyama’s lap and straddled him, grinding his hips back and forth.

Kageyama finally pulled away and looked at Hinata. “We can’t do this n-now,” he stuttered as Hinata kept grinding. “People might see.”

“Then let’s give them a show,” he said with a grin. “The Ferris wheel is stuck up here anyways. Who knows how long it’ll be before it gets fixed.”

Kageyama mulled it over for a few moments and it didn’t take him very long to decide. He now had an aching boner that was begging to be stimulated so it wasn’t like he was in any position to turn down his boyfriend.

“O-okay,” he said before lightly moving Hinata off of his lap so he could unzip his pants and let his cock spring out. 

Hinata did the same before coming close to Kageyama again and putting his mouth over his cock to lube it up. He cupped Kageyama’s balls with one hand and used the other to rub his thumb over his length.

“Fuck,” Kageyama cursed as he felt an immense amount of pleasure pouring through him.

“Do you like that?” Hinata quickly asked before immediately going back to sucking his cock. He licked over the tip slowly as he looked into Kageyama’s eyes and teased him with his tongue. 

Kageyama felt himself beginning to throb from the immense amount of pleasure that he was receiving from the other. Though he didn’t want to cum just yet. He wanted to let it all out inside of Hinata so he told him to stop and get in his lap.

Hinata eagerly complied as he sat directly on top of Kageyama’s cock.

“Mm,” Hinata moaned before moving his hips up and down. The movements were slow and steady but enough to be pleasurable for both of them.

Kageyama groaned and pushed his hips upward to get just a little bit more relief before finally grabbing Hinata’s hips and slamming them down onto him. Hinata let out a whiny moan and bit his lip, looking up.

“Fuck me,” he whined before taking hold of his own cock and jerking it off. 

They whispered dirty words into each other’s ears as they continued fucking. The thrill of being seen only made their pleasure even better. Especially since they were sure that someone had probably already seen them but hadn’t spoken up about it yet.

“You like when I stretch you out like this?” Kageyama moaned out before shifting their positions to where Hinata was facing away from him. “When I fuck you like a little whore?”

He pounded a little bit harder to where Hinata’s quiet moans became loud ones of pure ecstasy and pleasure. He was still jerking himself off but soon came onto the floor of the Ferris wheel car.

Kageyama was coming close too and he went even faster than before, digging his fingernails into his boyfriend’s hips. As he was pushed over the edge, he squirted his cum inside of Hinata’s ass before finally pulling out. 

The two of them quickly put their clothes back on and sat down on the seats of the Ferris wheel car.

Hinata grabbed his bear and laid his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, sighing in content.

“We should do this again…”


End file.
